deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario vs Mickey Mouse/@comment-26374068-20160113000027
'K den... I'm a saltine. For one, the speed REALLY got me. Mario ain't got a faster than light feat? In Mario Party 6, Mario escapes a black hole... (Cough, one, cough)... Next, in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario fights Culex, who consumes time, & Super Dimentio does the same. That's TWO faster than time feats. I'll explain how fast time is at the end. Finally, HAVE YOU EVEN PLAYED SUPER MARIO GALAXY?!?! That was clear bias. Next... Planet Busters? Oh... My... God... What do those things have on these guys?!: Dark Bowser - Released a dark hurricane to erase the Universe. Bowser - Powered up to create a black hole to consume the Universe in SMG2, became the nigh-omnipotent Dreamy Bowser, & has effortlessly crushed NEUTRON STARS... Culex: Corrupted, shattered, & reformed a Multiverse of 7 Universes. Super Dimentio: 12th Dimensional Being? HELLO?!?! Mario has fought things that would casually faze all of Kingdom Hearts out of existence in an instant. No, nothing from Kingdom Hearts' cast would even touch, let alone scratch Mario. At all. Next... Also, Mario's healing items aren't as good as Holy? (Sighs, then facepalms)... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! DID YOU EVEN DO ANY RESEARCH?!?! The Max Candy from Mario RPGs heals Mario INSTANTLY & COMPLETELY... Stopza is a limited spell, & besides, the Crystal Stars do that, & more. "Wouldn't help if Mickey just took it." ...Y'know, half of Mickey's arsenal would be gone right after the fight started if that were allowed... OH MY FUCKING GOD... The Sorcerer's Hat is Cid's, & Mickey doesn't carry, like, at all. Besides, give it to him. It really don't matter. Mickey can control stars? In the Manga, Mario created his own star without any stupid arsenal. And besides, with the shit Mario's beaten, do you REALLY think that Mickey's stars would even cause Mario ANY trouble...? Like, at all...? Really? If you played Super Mario Maker, sometimes Mario's hand can be seen to build, destroy, ect. This means Mario's done the same. Not only this, but Mario has resisted US. You do realize we're gods comparable to ANY fictional character, right? Well, in Mario Maker, I can't seem to erase Mario. Hell, the Dream Stone & Star Rod failed to do so aswell. Finally, since Paper Mario was here, honestly, with the Star Rod, Mickey wouldn't be able to do anything. He could be wished out of existence in an instant. Now, finally, to the speed of time. Let's compare units of time & the speed of light. In 1 second, light races around the Earth's equator 7 times. Mario's faster, as 1 second is a unit of time. In 1 nanosecond, light can't move from 1 molecule to the next. Mario's STILL faster, as 1 nanosecond is still a unit of time. Time is defined as change. Without change, the Big Bang would've never happened. This is why, scientifically, space can't exist without time. But it also works the other way around, as space is defined as the plain at which beings exist, or, a free space. Basically, existence. Without something TOO change, no change can exist nor occur. Now, with space & time, the Universe works. But, how does Mario manage to allow the Universe to continue? He should've never seen the Big Vang if he's faster than time... Wait, unless he controls time. Now, your laughing, I can sense it. But, you won't laugh a few moments later. You see, Mario wiped a castle from existence in SMW, & altered the entrance to ruins in SPM. These are a form of reality warping. Reality is defined as the quality of existing. Existence is space, & time assists space in existence. So, those two feats explain how Mario can control time & space, & also be faster than time. So, Stopza? Well, at least Mickey would be able to fight Mario now... So, anyway, this was insanely inaccurate, but, hey, this is just my opinion. That's yours, & I won't dawdle here any longer. But, here's a link in case you wanna know the true extents of Mario's abilities. Here ya go. And, adios.